


Cause no one likes the opening act

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Jonathan keeps a flask, M/M, Nervousness, Singing, Supportive friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Sock is roped into performing for his schools talent show. Singing to be specific. Lucky Jonathan is willing to help for his act.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cause no one likes the opening act

Because of his naturally high voice and tendency to sound a little pitchy, finding Sock a song to sing was difficult. Jonathan thankfully found one that may just work. In his opinion at least. You see Sock ended up getting roped into performing for the school's talent show by the theatre teacher. The first act to be specific.

"Okay this one is a mid to high range of vocals. As long as you keep your voice at a mid level until it's time to go high you may just be able to match the pitch" the bleach blond said.

Sock looked at him with what could be called optimistic doubt. He'll feel screwed no matter what he's asked to sing but he won't quit just like that. Not when Jonathan has been helping so much to bail him out.

Jonathan gives him a small grin "Now getting some of the parts, the ending especially will be difficult, but! The song will fit your theatrical nature. Also passive aggressive for being made the first act."

"Ooh do tell" Sock says with legitimate interest.

"Nobody likes the opening band by I don't know how but they found me" Jonathan responded an evil grin starting to take over his face.

"Love it already hot stuff" Sock says.

Jonathan pulled up the music video and shown Sock. He watched and listened and was absolutely amused although after the video ended he looked right at the bleach blond and says "Lovely! The crowd will react the same way to my rendition"

Referencing the way the crowd started booing and tossing stuff. Ironically started by the dude that was playing the tambourine.

"That's the spirit" Jonathan drawled.

"Anyway, that's why we'll practice the vocals. You'll be presentable"

Sock sighed softly. Jonathan is trying so he will too.

Practice at first was... Difficult. Sock has an amazing stage presence but the notes weren't there. They have a whole week though. They spend it all working on his act.

Standing behind the stage dressed in black dress pants and a white shirt and suit jacket his hat temporarily off Sock nervously paces. He always has stage fright but never this bad. Jonathan sidled up to him.

"Hey you've performed for bigger and more judgemental crowds than this. And also" Jonathan pulled out a silver flask from his hoodie and handed it to Sock.

The brunet gladly took it and took a slow careful sip then after tasting something better than he expected took a few large gulps. "Wowza hot stuff! What's in this?!" Sock asked

"That would be Coffee made with cream and sugar the way you like and with a healthy dose of peppermint schnapps. Just sip that slowly until it's time to go on. By the time the lights go up your nerves will be gone" Jonathan answered.

Sock nodded and took his advice. He can hear the theatre teacher speaking.

"Performing a song by... Wow that's a long name. By the band I don't know how but they found me Sock Sowachowski everyone!"

The applause from the crowd is his cue. The warm buzz of alcohol in his veins as he stepped out. He got infront of the microphone the spotlight hit and the music started.

https://youtu.be/2dx9nGBsl7I

It actually seemed okay, yes a few notes were certainly off key but his presence on stage being nothing but confident carried him as he sang to the crowd. He was this wonderful over dramatic mess that managed to charm the crowd.

Those final notes rang and the crowd cheering made Socks face split wide with such a grin. He waved to the crowd and took a bow before going back stage and practically collapsed right into Jonathan's arms.

"Thank you, for everything" Sock spoke softly.

Jonathan's will broke he tilted Socks head up.

Sock will never forget just how nice the first kiss they shared felt.


End file.
